


Snowprints

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Friends, Hot Chocolate, Loveeee, M/M, Misunderstandings, Snowball Fight, holiday fluff, mmm, so much fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Eliott helps Lucas pick out a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Snowprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzenkinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday my love, and Merry Christmas, happy New Years. I hope you enjoy 🖤
> 
> (Moodboard by briallen 😘😘😘)

Lucas hasn't had a Christmas tree in years. He doesn't remember the last time his home was filled with the scent of pine needles— a living room bathed in the warm glow of white lights. Memories of a past when he'd sit on his mothers lap watching as she opened gifts meticulously while he nearly burst at the seams waiting for his turn, brings a smile to his face. He misses the feeling of joy. 

As soon as his mother passed, Lucas' father ups and leaves and really Lucas doesn’t care much for having him stay. But the days feel a little longer and the nights a little shorter with the years that come and pass on his own. He finds a space for himself and lives alone. His mother left him some money but he manages to grabs job to support himself, young as he may be. 

And he’s lucky. He has friends that would fight an army for him. So celebrating the holiday’s never felt like a chore, never gave him any trouble and he’s never had to do it on his own. He travels from place to place— one year it’s Yann’s, the next, Manon's. He dances with joy and drinks eggnog with Imane, Idriss and their family. Every place it was different. But every place provided him a little sense of home. 

But it wasn’t exactly his. Maybe the little voice in his head whispered that it was never going to be his, not like how his memories portray it. 

He surprised himself a little when he voiced a thought while sitting around the table enjoying the last bits of dinner. Yann and Emma to one side of him. Daphne, Manon, and Alexia in front— Basile and Arthur already moved to the living room to continue their game after scarfing down their portion of the food. 

"What do you guys think of me hosting the Christmas party this year?"

"Yeah?" Yann asks, throwing an arm casually over the back of Lucas' chair. 

Lucas leans back against it settling his weight against it. 

"Mmhm, I can get a tree and everything." He cocks a brow at Yann and grins though for some reason he can't explain why he feels so nervous.

Lucas looks into the kitchen and finds the occupants looking contemplative. Imane next to Sofiane, holding a glass of sparkling grape juice. Idriss with his lips pursed and head slowly nodding as if he was running through the possibility of a party at Lucas's place. 

Next to Idriss, Eliott stands eyes sharp and staring intently at Lucas. 

Lucas looks away first like he always does. Eyes searching for something else to lock onto. He hears Yann's near silent huff of laughter and not too softly elbows his friend in the side. 

"We can make it a potluck!" is the first shout of excitement and Lucas smiles fondly at Basile.

“And we can do Secret Santa, how bout it Eliott— You can do the name drawing?” Idriss said. 

Lucas watches as Idriss smirks at Eliott, moved in closer to sling an arm around his best friend's shoulder and whispering something that caused Eliott to narrow his eyes and push Idriss off him. 

Idriss' laughter filled the kitchen, echoing in the small space and Lucas couldn't help but notice the way Eliott scowls and diverts his gaze—momentarily connecting with Lucas' before looking away angrily. 

  
  


Curiosity eats at him but before he can sit with a thought there is a flurry of action that calls for his attention. 

It isn't until he feels a tap on his shoulder that he looks at Eliott again. 

The tall brunette rubs at his neck as he holds out a hat with folded little papers in it. 

"Hey, um, secret Santa." His voice is smooth but a little unsure like his smile. Lucas lets his mind pretend he sees a blush on those high cheekbones. But he knows it's hopeful thinking.

"Yeah of course." He words come out in a rush and he reaches for the hat, fingers brushing up against Eliott's. He thinks he should pull back but it's too late. He doesn't want to make it awkward so Lucas stands there, fingers curled on Eliott's, pretending that it wasn't as he dug for a name. 

He hopes Eliott doesn't realize he stopped breathing a little while ago. 

The interaction lasts only a moment before its over. And Lucas smiles softly at Eliott without looking him in the eye. 

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." Eliott calls before walking away, backwards; almost hesitantly. 

When Lucas sits back down, he ignores Yann's disappointed look. 

"What?" He whispers. 

"Missed your chance, dude." 

Lucas sticks his tongue out at his best friend. Yes, Yann was right. But he didn't need Yann telling him something he already knew. 

Lucas remains quiet for the rest of the evening. Before he leaves, he calls out to Sofiane, the soft brunette smiles over at Lucas kindly and Lucas is struck with why Imane is so smitten. 

"Would you be able to help me transport a tree next weekend—I know you have a truck."

For a moment his heart drops when Sofiane looks apologetic. 

"Ah man next weekend? I'm not sure I— ow, hey! Watch it!" Sofiane turns to glare at Idriss who smacked him not to gently on the chest with the back of his hands. Idriss shoots him an imploring look and Lucas looks on worried. 

He doesn't understand their silent communication but suddenly Sofiane's eyes grow wide and he looks at Lucas beaming. 

"Next weekend, right? Yeah totally, dude— I'll see you at your place."

"... you sure?" He feels wary but Sofiane enthusiastically nods his head. 

"Yeah man, have a good night. I'll see you next weekend." 

So Lucas leaves it at that. But he gets it come Saturday when at 2 o'clock and Sofiane sends a text telling him he can't make it but he was sending someone with his truck regardless. 

He's surprised see Eliott standing there at the door to his place, dressed ready for the cold and a beaming smile on his face. 

Lucas feels stupid for practically staring in awe and hiding behind his door like someone timid and scared before shaking his head and inviting Eliott in. 

"Do you, um, want something to drink?" 

He fiddles in his kitchen for something to calm his nerves. He wasn't expecting to see Eliott. Wasn't expecting to see that smile, the hair the eyes. Everything. 

His heart beats erratically. 

"No I'm fine." 

Lucas puts the glass on the counter and wipes his hand on his pants

"Right, okay—"

"Look, I know that you weren't expecting me— and you don't even like me that much, but I promise, I'm only here to help." Eliott said while scratching his cheek looking uncomfortable. A half formed smile graces his lips in a way that makes Lucas have to look away, blushing. 

  
  


Eliott couldn't have been more wrong with his assessment. Something doesn't sit right with him as Eliott waits patiently by the door, hands stuffed in his pocket and eyes down turned. 

Eliott remains quiet the entire time Lucas gets ready. He throws on his scarf and beanie, a coat because the chill coming from the door was unreal. 

For a moment, with the both of them standing at the door Lucas thinks he should say something. Tell Eliott that he was wrong. 

"Elio—"

"Should we head out before it gets too late?"

His words die in his throat and Lucas swallows back the disappointment. He nods instead and opens the door for the both of them, locking up before heading towards the truck. 

The both of them sit in the truck silent for a moment. Staring ahead. Eyes diverted from each other. 

Eliott sighs and moves to turn the key and before he can Lucas hits the dashboard, eyes growing wide and feeling as if he wouldn't get another chance if he didn't take it now. 

"You're wrong you know, I don't—" Lucas huffs trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. His hand moves to toy with the scarf still loosely curled around his neck. He looks over and up at Eliott who sits staring at him wide eyed in the driver's seat. 

"—I don't hate you…at all." His voice tapers away, eaten away by sheer embarrassment as he realizes what is about to be said. 

And it's as if something clicks for the other boy. Something in the way Lucas tries to hide, looks away and stuffs his face deeper into his scarf as his fingers move to pull his beanie over his eyes so he doesn't have to see the way Eliott leans on the steering wheel, eyes alight with something. 

"Wait Lucas, what are you saying?" His voice is soft, almost coaxing. A quiet beg for Lucas to look back up. 

Lucas shakes his head and Eliott chuckles. 

"Are you trying to say that all those times you avoided me or looked away when you saw me or refused to be in the same room as me is because you li—"

Lucas feels his cheeks heat the more Eliott lists all the things he did to avoid his crush. He doesn't realize when he moves but his body lurches across the console both hands pressed firmly against Eliott's mouth; beanie skewed on his head and breath coming out fast. He doesn't think he'd survive Eliott speaking the words just yet.

He knows his face is red. Lucas can feel it. It doesn't stop—only getting worse when he locks eyes with Eliott who looks so clearly composed with his grey-blue eyes hooded and staring intently at Lucas; unbothered by the palm pressed against his lips that, Lucas can feel, is pulled in the smallest smile. 

"D-don't…we should go get that tree." Lucas stutters out. He fears they might not get anywhere at the rate his heartbeats. That if a confession comes and goes in the tiny space of this truck, he wouldn't let Eliott start driving until his lips have gotten the full taste of the man next to him. 

That Lucas might just chase a different reason for why his breath stops dead in his chest and his pulse races beneath his skin. 

He hears the clearing of a throat and comes back to his senses, eyes dilated and honed in on Eliott's face. 

Eliott cocks a brow, eyes looking down, pointedly at the fingers that Lucas still held against Eliott's lips. 

Lucas smiles nervously and looks off to the side. His fingers are cold and Eliott is warm. He'd forgotten for a second there, that he still held Eliott's voice captive. He moves away slowly until longer fingers, slightly warmer stop him; grips him gently at the wrist. 

Eliott doesn't have to bend far but he drops kisses on Lucas' palms, eyes still glued to Lucas' face. 

"We're not done talking about this." 

It's a promise that sets a flight little butterflies in his stomach and all he can do is nod. Lucas sits back and looks out of the window. The roar of Idriss' old pick up lulls him into a calm as Eliott navigates snow dusted roads; expertly dodging potholes as his eyes adjust to the muted gleam of the 3 o'clock sun on white snow banks. 

The silence between them is soft. A welcomed comfort that feels natural. Lucas doesn't mind it in the least.

It doesn't take long for Eliott to pull into the lot of a nursery and by the time they've reached it, the sun is hidden behind grey cloud. A small log cabin with an open store front and a couple of people milling around looking at the winter berries and potted poinsettias. Wreaths of beautiful forest green hung up in display and for sale. 

Lucas contemplates if he should get one For his door. 

"We'll head to the back where the trees are. We can ask them to trim it too, once we choose one." Eliott calls out from over the top of the truck as his fingers drum away on the metal. 

Lucas nods, let's Eliott lead because he knows more than Lucas does when it comes to buying a tree it seems. 

With hands stuffed deep in his coat pocket and chin in his scarf, Lucas concentrates on how Eliott walks two paces in front of him and the way his boots leave imprints in the snow. 

Lucas is careful to leave his prints next to Eliott. There's a giddy feeling that bubbles up inside him at the sight of it. 

"Lucas." 

Head snapping up and eyes wide, Lucas sees the way Eliott is standing a ways ahead of him, body turned and head tilted. An indulgent smile on his face. 

Caught.

He hurries his steps eyes back on the snow, unable to look at Eliott's smugness. 

They walk in silence for a bit before he feels a gentle nudge to his side and he looks up. 

"It's snowing." And it was. 

Little flurries that drifted lazily down from the grey skies. Lucas loves winter. He smiles at the sight then at Eliott. 

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Eliott throws the words out casually. Like he's tired of holding them in. Like he doesn't care how it would make Lucas forget how to breathe. Or function. 

Eliott moves ahead and Lucas is left rooted, face aflame. 

"You coming?"

He rolls his eyes as his fingers move to adjust his scarf. Feet picking up the pace again. Eliott wasn't fair. But Lucas doesn't think Eliott plans on playing fair anymore. He can't find it in him to mind too much. 

So he focuses on searching for the right tree. Some were small, little saplings, others wide or thin. 

"What about this one?" Lucas asks. His eyes flicker over the tree that stands, perhaps 4ft tall. He could easily reach the top without having to force it. It looked sturdy. The pines a beautiful shade of deep _deep_ evergreen. Lucas looks over at Eliott and is surprised to see the other with a scrunched nose. 

"Mm," Eliott hums as if contemplating how to say no. "I think it's too short." Without skipping a beat Eliott grabs Lucas' hands and pulls him deeper into the thicket of trees. 

Lucas ducks his head into the scarf around his neck, eyes glued to where Eliott held his hands like it was normal. 

Lucas thinks he wants it to become normal. His cheeks heat at the thought. 

"It's your first, right? You definitely have to get a taller one." 

So he follows Eliott, watching his back and breath hitching at the beautiful sight of the tall brunette rushing through the light snowfall. 

Their breathing came out in slight huffs and crystalized in small white clouds. 

The snow crunching beneath their feet. It felt rushed. It felt right. There with the both of them, bathed in white and surrounded by the scent of pine trees and senses drowned by the comfort of the welcoming frost of winter. Lucas never wanted the day to end but their light was slowly fading as the grey skies begin to tint a dark blue. 

All the while, Eliott stops in front of multiple trees. Looks them up and down like he's going through a silent checklist and Lucas finds that he can't help the smile that blooms on his face at how seriously Eliott takes the hunt for a tree. 

Occasionally he looks from the tree to Lucas, then back again as if making a mental decision regarding something Lucas wasn't aware of. He let's Eliott do his thing. 

After the fifth tree that Eliott gives a sturdy shake to, with minimal shedding he looks over at Lucas and asks, 

"What about this one?" 

The branches thick and the pines sturdy, Lucas has to crane his neck to see the top of the tree. It would fit, yes, standing only a little taller than Eliott. 

He gently kicks the base and watches as the small snow piles fall effortless. 

"Yeah, I like it. Lets get this one." He loves it. He checks the time and sees how the hours passed quickly. It is 5 and already dark. The orange glow of the lights from the cabins show him how the snow is falling a little faster now. 

"You wait here, I'll go get someone and ask them to trim this one for us." 

Lucas nods, watching Eliott jog away between the trees. He doesn't have to wait long before Eliott comes back with help. 

"Just give me some time and it'll be ready to take away." 

Lucas thanks the worker and idles a feet away. 

"Hey Lucas." 

He looks up in time to splutter against a face full of soft snow. He is a scramble of limbs, fingers moving to brush the cold off his face. He sees Eliott's retreating back— is laughter echoing against the trees, the night, the snow. Resounding inside Lucas like a bell; a wake up call. 

Lucas smiles. Bends and forms a snowball in his hands, feels the cold seep in his bones and he throws it with all his might hoping that his warmth will hit Eliott right where he wants it to. 

"You're going down!" He shouts back. 

He misses the way the nursery worker shakes his head fondly, a quiet mutter of "kids, these days", as Lucas gives chase. 

Lucas throws snow until he can't feel his fingers. But something warm inside him chases the numbness away as he dodges globs of half formed snow. His clothing getting heavy with the wetness. 

Eliott forgoes forming balls and starts to kick up snow, the smile on his face wide, the glint in his eyes wild. 

Lucas is taken by surprised when Eliott charges at him, long arms wrapping around his waist, hoisting him up in the air and spinning in place. 

"Eliott put me down!" He calls out in vain. His world is a swirl of cold wind, snow, and Eliott. 

Then everything blends when Eliott trips, laughter rings out and they crash to the ground, Eliott quickly rolling on top of Lucas, his cheek pressed against Lucas' chest. 

Both of them panting as their world slows down. Lying there, in the snow, with Eliott's warmth on top of him, while the sky silently dusted them in white. 

It was perfect. Eliott shifts until he looms over Lucas and he is all Lucas sees for a brief moment. A snowflake lands on Lucas lips and before he has the chance to shiver, Eliott is kissing it, locking it between the both of them. 

Lucas kisses back. Kisses back until the chill is gone and all there is left is Eliott. He thinks of all the times he was too nervous of his own feelings. Too much to even look in Eliott's direction. 

He hates the wasted time so he opens up now and welcomes in Eliott. Fingers moving to touch at Eliott's cheeks. He delights in the way Eliott laughs and pulls away. 

"It's freezing." Eliott tells him. Lucas nods. 

"You're warm." Lucas says quietly. 

He imagines it must be the light of the night, the two of them drenched in the night and snow and wind, but Eliott's eyes soften as he looks down at Lucas. 

Grey-blue eyes tracing the lines of Lucas face like he was trying to imprint this day, this night, to memory. 

"Let's get that tree back to your place." 

Lucas smiles, nodding. He lets Eliott pull him up. He stands back and let's Eliott and the worker haul the tree gently into the bed of the truck and strapping it down. 

He sees the trail they leave in the snow. Their prints next to each others and without thinking, Lucas traces a heart into the snow with his foot, around the set of snowprints. 

He smiles down at his handy work. 

"Ready?" 

Lucas was more than ready. Though he wished for the memory of the day to stay there, on his skin like bone chilling kisses, Lucas was more than happy when Eliott blasted the heat. He was glad they didn't struggle too much to get the tree through the door losing only some pine needles and a branch or two. 

He told Eliott to shower first while got the fire going and pulled out his mothers old glass ornaments from the back of his closet. They were her favorite and it was one of the few things he kept, Christmas having been one of her favorite holidays. 

Small and large; deep blue and light blue; a couple of golden white ornaments for accenting— almost weightless in his grasp. 

He starts the process and when Eliott is finished with his shower, coming out wearing a loose tee and borrowed sweats that were a little small for him, Lucas blushes. He excuses himself and goes to wash up. 

There is something intimate in having Eliott in his home, wearing his clothing and decorating a tree with him. The thought makes his heart jump in place. 

His skin is quick to heat under the spray of hot water and he almost wants to stay under it forever but the thought of leaving Eliott waiting has him quickly cleaning up. By the time he is out, hair still wet and flopping in front of his eyes, he sees Eliott wrapping the tree with the warm lights with the utmost care. 

He joins him and they work silently together until all the ornaments are used up, leaving only the star. 

Lucas tries to reach the top but the tree is too tall and he huffs, not wanting to give up. He contemplates grabbing a chair when he feels the press of a body behind him, the steadying hand on his shoulder as Eliott helps him with the star. He tilts his head and catches sight of the way Eliott glows in the light of the tree. Happiness written into the lines of his face, looking soft. 

Eliott looks down and before Lucas could blink, Eliott drops a kiss on his nose. 

"Perfect." 

Lucas rolls his eyes and looks away hoping Eliott doesn't catch his blush. 

"You're so sappy." He moves away from the tree. From Eliott and does his best to calm himself down. It seems this day was out to get him. 

"Want some hot chocolate?" He calls from his kitchen, already pouring too cups without waiting for an answer. Yes he might have been too embarassed to hang out with Eliott one one before, but that didn't mean he didn't know him. Lucas paid far too much attention if he was to be honest with himself. 

And he knew Eliott would never say no to hot chocolate. 

"Fuck yes!" Eliott replied. 

Lucas bit his lip trying not to smile. He carries too hot mugs to the living room and finds Eliott sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, knees drawn up and a blanket around his shoulders. 

"C'mere." Eliott spreads his legs and pats the spot in front of him. 

Lucas moves without thinking. Sits down comfortable with his own mug and falls back against a sturdy chest. Head tilted and resting on Eliott's shoulders. Eliott pulls the blanket around the both of them. 

"Ah—you smell like me." Lucas speaks out quietly. He breathes in deeply, the lemon scented body wash tickles his nose. 

"Good." Eliott's lips nip gently at Lucas's ear. Hot breath heating skin. 

"Do you think the party will go well?" He asks quietly eyes focused on the dancing flame, ears picking up the crackling sounds of burning logs. His house was filled with warmth and the scent of pine. 

He tasted chocolate on his tongue. 

"It's going to be perfect. The tree is beautiful. We'll string some lights around—they'll love it." 

Eliott whispers all this against the skin of Lucas neck. 

"Thank you for helping me today." He turns and looks at Eliottx their faces inches apart. He means it. He's glad it was Eliott that showed up and not Sofiane or Idriss or someone else entirely. 

A little blessing in disguise. 

"I wanted to. More than you know." 

Lucas bits at his lower lip eyes moving from Eliott's eyes to his lips and back again. He thinks of the kiss in the snow they shared not hours ago. The near confession that happened in the truck. 

He thinks of all the wasted time and how he really wants to tell Eliott—

"I really like you. Have for a while. I just thought you weren't interested." 

—Lucas swallows his words at the onslaught of feelings that crashes in waves inside him. 

"And to know all this time you were just shy." Eliott wiggles his brows, turns his head and drops a gentle kiss on Lucas' waiting lips. 

Lucas tastes Eliott with a hint of chocolate. He closes his eyes and kisses back. When Eliott pulls away Lucas takes a sip of his cocoa and chases after those lips again. 

The warmth of the fire licks at him, strong arms hold onto his waist, and Lucas feels an unknown feeling encase him. 

It does feel right. Everything. He doesn't think much on the party after he asks Eliott to stay the night. He thinks of nothing except Eliott and snow, of a chill that they both didn't quite chase away.

When the party comes, Eliott is there early, helping him decorate. Basile shows up with cookies and a mistletoe. Hangs it just a little above the door. 

It's fun to watch Idriss show up, eyebrows wiggling and dropping a sloppy kiss on Sofiane's cheeks when they both get stuck under the little hanging plant. 

Manon drops her casserole off in the kitchen after she pauses to kiss Lucas on the lips. Her red lipstick rubs off on him and he rolls his eyes at her laughing and the silent glare Eliott sends her way. 

They haven't told their friends. Not yet. Not for any particular reason, but something in Lucas likes keeping this for himself. 

"Baby, your place looks wonderful." 

He thanks Manon as he goes to help Emma pop open the wine and champagne. 

By the time everyone arrives, the party is in full swing and it feels like he has very little time to spend by Eliott's side. He finds himself searching for the taller brunette in the crowd of bodies. Almost always their eyes meet and Lucas blushes, shakes himself from his stupor and comes back to whatever conversation he is having. 

Secret Santa comes and passes. He moves from the kitchen to the living room. Talks to whoever stops him. 

He finds himself in a distracted conversation with Yann on the couch. But he keeps it going. He's more than happy with everything. But his lips tingle because Eliott hasn't kissed him all day. 

"Lucas?" 

The spot on the couch to his left dips from a weight and Lucas looks away from his conversation with Yann to catch Eliott watching him. His eyes glowing and glittering under the fairy lights. 

Lucas looks up at the extended arm and sees how Eliott holds a mistletoe above the both of them. He blushes as the conversation quiets around him and he is sure all eyes are on them.

But Lucas smiles at him. 

"You sure about this?" Lucas whispers. 

Eliott grins and tosses the mistletoe to the side. Lucas doesn't know where it lands. 

"I've been waiting all day." 

Eliott pulls Lucas close and all care of who is watching goes out the window as he leaves Lucas breathless with his kiss. 

Lucas ignores the shouts of surprise and brings his hands to cup at Eliott's face. 

The kiss reminds him of their first. Lucas smiles against Eliott's lips. He never wants it to end. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed-- comments and thoughts please
> 
> Scream at me at bluronyourradar 😘
> 
> MOODBOARD BY @BRIALLEN 😘


End file.
